ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yun Che
For those who are confused about Yun Che's timeline ' :'First Life Yun Che had no experience and his profound veins where crippled causing him to be bullied which caused his personality to be cowardly. He was eventually killed at the age of 16 and was reincarnated by the Mirror of Samsara, which was left around his neck by his parents when he was a baby. :Second Life Yun Che after being killed was reincarnated and brought back in time and over to the Azure Cloud Continent by the Mirror of Samsara, with none of his prior memories and the Mirror of Samsara still around his neck. Yun Che in this life was abandoned at child birth and was picked up by the Medical Saint who taught Yun Che about medicine, and upon his death gave him the Sky Poison Pearl. Yun Ches personality takes a huge change as he goes from healing to killing the people who killed his master and who are trying to get a hold of the Sky Poison Pearl. These gave him his experience from the constant fighting, killing, running away, then hiding. During his revenge he meets Su Ling'er. Some time after Su Ling'ers death Yun Che gets driven into a corner by his enemies, so Yun Che swallows the Sky Poison Pearl and commits suicide. :Third Life Yun Che after commits suicide he was transported back in time again by the Mirror of Samsara to his original body from his first life just after he was killed. He had the memories from both his lives, the Mirror of Samsara and the Sky Poison Pearl had merged with his left hand. |image1=Yun_Che_picture.png |Chinese=云澈 |Pinyin=yún chè |AKA=Xiao Che Little Che Ling Yun Feng Lingyun Big Brother Yun Che'er Demon Monarch Heaven Seizer or Duotian |Status=Alive |Species=Human |Gender=Male |Age=16 (Upon death in First Life/Start of Third Life) 22 (Currently) 27 (Upon death in second Life) |Eyes=Black (Second Life) Unknown (First & Third Lives) |Hair=Black |Height= |Spouse(s)=Xia Qingyue (1st Wife) Cang Yue (2nd Wife) Huan Caiyi (3rd Wife) Chu Yuechan (Lover) Su Ling'er (Fiancee) |Relatives= Mu Feiyan (Grandfather) Mu Yubai (Great Uncle) Mu Yukong (Second Uncle) Mu Yuqing (Third Uncle) Xiao Ying (Adoptive Father) Unnamed Adoptive Mother Xiao Lie (Adoptive Grandfather) Xiao Lingxi (Adoptive Aunt) Yun Xiao (Adoptive Brother/Sworn Brother) Xia Yuanba (Brother-in-Law) Little Demon Emperor (Brother-in-Law) Cang Wanhe (Father-in-Law) Xia Hongyi (Father-in-Law) Demon Emperor (Father-is-Law) }} |Master(s)=Medical Saint (First/Medical) Jasmine (Second/Cultivation) |Disciple(s)= |Allies=Huan Family Yun Family Mu Family Su Family Under Heaven Family Yan Family Xia Yuanba Feng Xue'er Hua Minghai |Profound Strength=5th Emperor Profound Realm |Combat Prowess=Mid Sovereign Profound Realm |Profound Handle=Multiple |Occupation=Medical Genius Number One of Blue Wind Young Patriarch of the Yun Family Emperor of the Illusory Demon Realm Frozen Cloud Asgard Master Emperor of Blue Wind Empire |Affiliation=Frozen Cloud Asgard Blue Wind Imperial Family Grandwake Clan Yun Family Huan Family Mu Family |Planet=Blue Pole Star (All Three Lives) |Continent=Profound Sky Continent (First and Third Lives) Azure Cloud Continent (Second Life) |Empire=Blue Wind Empire (First and Third Lives) Unknown (Second Life) |City=Floating Cloud City (First and Third Lives) Unknown (Second Life) |First Appearance='Novel' Prologue |Total Chapters=''Needs Information'' }} Yun Che is the main protagonist of Against the Gods. He was backed to the edge of a cliff by his enemies who where after the Sky Poison Pearl, so Yun Che decisively swallowed the Sky Poison Pearl and jumped off the edge of the cliff so that his enemies would not be able to get their hands on the Sky Poison Pearl. Yun Che then wakes up to find out that he hasn't died but was transported into a dead body with the name Xiao Che, that had been killed by Murder Heart Powder and was to be married that same day. The Sky Poison Pearl had also merged with his left hand and the same 'silver pendant' he had in his past life still strapped around his neck. Overview = |-| Abilities = |-| Fights = |-| Relationships = |-| Quotes = Navigation __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:Main Category:Reincarnation Category:Loyal Category:Guardian Family Category:Demon Emperor Family Category:Spoilers Category:Male Category:Blue Wind Empire Category:Blue Pole Star Category:Legacy Inheritor Category:Fire Laws Category:Water Laws Category:Lightning Laws Category:Phoenix Inheritor Category:Dragon God Inheritor Category:Golden Crow Inheritor Category:Floating Cloud City Category:Medicine Category:Alchemist Category:Yun Family